Without You
by RedOrchidCrane
Summary: He watched regretfully, he didn't even care about the tears damping his skin anymore and he just didn't want to believe that this was happening to him until the very last moment, until the moment he could feel all warmth leaving their body and until the moment he felt a part of him dying with them.


_Just a little Bleach oneshot, I hope you enjoy. I don't own Bleach or any of its characters._

* * *

His eyes widened at the scene before him. His lover was currently fighting an opponent who was obviously too strong for them.

He saw as they were struck down by the enemy's sword, their blood painting the wasteland of Hueco Mundo in a crimson color.

As he watched the scene. he began to feel something deep inside of him, but he couldn't exactly determine the feeling. Was it…fear? No, that simply couldn't be.

Never was he afraid, not even if his opponent was much stronger than him. But this time, he actually was afraid. But it was a special kind of fear, not the fear of loosing a battle, but the fear of loosing someone.

The moment he realized what was going on, he wanted to run. He wanted to run to his girlfriend, he wanted to help them, to protect them. But suddenly, he felt like he couldn't move, like his feet and legs were plastered to the ground.

"Grimmjow!" she called for him. He saw tears running down their beautiful face, and he watched as the enemy swung his sword again, reaching back to land another hit.

Suddenly, a cry of pain caused him to be drawn back into reality again. They were screaming form him, for his help, and all he did was standing at the side, far away from them, hiding like a coward.

He didn't know what it was that prevented him from running, from helping.

Then, as the enemy's hands wrapped around his lover's neck, smothering her, he didn't hesitate any longer and started to dash at the person who was slowly killing her.

His sword drawn, he set for a blow, his eyes filled with rage. He could sense his girlfriend looking at him as he fought, he could nearly feel the pain she had to endure.

"G-Grimmjow, I'm so sorry…" he heard her say, their voice husky and weak, and he shuddered at the feeling it gave him.

His head turned around rapidly and his eyes took in the condition of his lover. Her beautiful body was covered in blood, bruises and wounds now visible on her once so smooth skin, and he was frightened as he saw the look in her eyes.

It was the look someone got the moment before they'd die, a look he never wanted to see on his girlfriend's face.

"_…!" he called, but it felt like his words wouldn't reach her ears, as if she were begging him not to say what he was going to say, and he knew that she wanted to avoid reality at this instant.

That was the moment the enemy took advantage of, he attacked Grimmjow and yanked him out of his thoughts.

But he was not going to give up, nor was he going to loose. He simply had to win, for his s/o, to be able to give them a chance to live again.

Engulfed in his fury, he didn't even realize the silent begging of his lover, how they were begging him to be by her side at the last moment the two of them would be able to spend together before they had to say goodbye, before they had to leave him and slide into a life of no return.

.

.

.

.

.

His eyes slowly started to fill with tears at the sight of his girlfriend.

She was currently laying in his arms, her fingers clasping the fabric of his uniform tightly, as if they would want to hold onto him for salvation, as if she would be expecting him to save her from being devoured by death.

They're eyes were half-closed, their whole body preparing for the next stage of emptiness, a world where they would have to live without him, the thought of this fact hurting them more than their actual wound.

"G-Grimmjow, I'm sorry…I was too weak…" she spoke in a soft tone, their voice barely louder than a whisper.

A single tear ran down their cheeks, falling to the ground as the pain in their head brought them back to reality.

His eyes widened at their painful words and he could hear remorse flowing within them. And then, tears began to run down his cheeks too, he was not able to hold in his sadness and despair any longer, his eyes beginning to burn and he had to close them for a moment to compose himself.

He felt guilty.

Her dead was unexpected, he thought she was strong enough to conduct the mission on her own, he didn't even realize the fear in her eyes as she left, only now he remembered those things, he remembered every single detail of their last peaceful and somehow happy moments.

But now, his heart felt heavy, his hands gripped her body tightly, he didn't want to loose her not because of this, not in this condition.

"I love you, please remember this. Goodbye, my love." he whispered into her ear, his eyes closing shut and he tensed as tears rolled down his face and fell onto their dying body.

He watched as the last sign of life left her body and she slowly slipped into the death's grip, forsaken by all hope and light as her body was slowly being engulfed.

He watched regretfully, he didn't even care about the tears damping his skin anymore and he just didn't want to believe that this was happening to him until the very last moment, until the moment he could feel all warmth leaving her body and until the moment he felt a part of him dying along with her.

At this very moment, he felt just like his life wasn't worth living anymore, without having his love by his side.


End file.
